I Have Bars!
Storyline Eros asks you to gather Crimsum Ore for him. He knows it exists, but is not sure where to find it. He knows that his mentor Thalon has made Crimsum armor once. Maybe he knows where to find it! After asking him where to find Thalon, Eros tells you that he moved to a cottage to the north of Teakton. When walking to the north gate of Teakton you can ask people if they know where Thalon lives. The guards outside the gate will give you directions to his house (markers will appear). When talking to Thalon say that Eros send you. You can now ask him about the Crimsum Ore and how he got it. He tells you that there is only one specific place where these ores can be mined. He tells you: “Crimsum Ore grows on the back of Crim Giants. These monsters roam in the Mossy Caverns not far from here. There are several ways to get the ores of the Giant. You can slay the Giant and mine it from its body (beware the Crim Giants are very strong). It takes an extremely skilled warrior to slay this creature. The way I did it is by obtaining some Opheria Berries and cover them in Cloud Leaves. Opheria Berries are known for their paralyzing abilities and the Cloud Leaves are loved by Giants all over the world. When they are in a deep sleep you can start mining the Crimsum Ore. The Berries can be found in the middle of the Kro’Rizz Forest near the Mountains of K’han.” Option 1: Good night rest for the Giants. Using a Quick Teleport to the small town of Krahath and walking north brings you to the Kro’Rizz Forest. Follow the middle road till you find the open field in the middle, which is filled with different types of bushes. The eastern bushes are Opheria Berries. Pick as many as you think you need. walking on the middle road from Krahath to the middle of the Kro’Rizz Forest you encounter an NPC called Eigrid Thalstan. She offers you a new Quest called “Darkness in the Light”. The berries have to be wrapped in Cloud Leaves for it to work. These leaves can be bought from Ilysa Goodheart in the Heart Park in Teakton. These leaves cost 50 gold. Now it’s time to go to the Moss Caverns! Bring your Pickaxe and find your way to the entrance of the caverns. If you don’t know how to get there, go talk to Thalon who will tell you the route (marker will appear). Once in the caves you have to follow the path to the east until you encounter the Crim Giants. Drop the berries in front of the Giants and hide behind the rocks. Wait until one finds it, eats it and falls to sleep. Now rush to the giant and start mining the Crimson Ore. You need around 10 pieces, but mine more to be sure. You need level Terra Mineworks level 15 to mine the ore. Option 2: Slaying the Giants. If you can defeat a Power 175 Crim Giant you don’t have to do the trouble of collecting the berries and buy the leaves. You can kill a Crim Giant and mine the ores from it’s back. Beware, they’re extremely strong. Finishing up. Once you have the needed amount of Crimson Ores head back to the workplace of Eros. Show him the ores and ask him how to smelt it. He will say: “Crimsum Ore can only be smelted into a bar when smelting it together with Tungsten Ore. I have some spare with me which will be enough to make the bars we need. Here, you can use it. Remember, next time you need to make Crimsum Bars don’t forget to mine some Tungsten Ore first! Now smelt the ores into bars. And use them on the Anvil the make the Crimson Emblems” Use the smeltery to make 10 Crimson Bars. Then use the bars on the anvil to create the 10 Crimson Emblems. They give 500 Smithing Experience each. Give the Emblems to Eros and receive your reward. Rewards *''Unlocks'' Crimson Smithing (Creation Level 15) *10.000 Smithing Experience *500 Gold * Upon talking to Eros again, he tells you that there was one extra Crimson Emblem left. You may keep this. 1x Crimson Emblem